


Tylko w koszmarach

by enntsu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝adrien rzadko kiedy miewał sny przyjemne, warte zapamiętania❞





	Tylko w koszmarach

Adrien rzadko kiedy miewał sny przyjemne, warte zapamiętania; rzadko kiedy wędrował po krainach pełnych szczęścia i spokoju, ramię w ramię z matką; rzadko kiedy miewał przygody z udziałem piratów, wyścigów i miłych Biedronek przyjmujących jego kwiaty i śmiejących się z żartów Czarnego Kota. Przeważnie rozdzierał nocną ciszę swoimi wrzaskami i nawet nie otwierając oczu, nie puszczając kołdry zdzierał sobie gardło.

Zawsze były w tym trzy etapy — matka znikająca gdzieś za mgłą i rozrywana przez dziwne, ogromne i czasem przypominające ćmy istoty; tysiące klatek spadających na niego, aż musiał klęczeć na brudnej ziemi i wyginać w dziwnych pozach, by móc jeszcze złapać oddech, by móc w ogóle się zmieścić; Biedronka odrzucająca go z całą możliwą mocą. Jego własny dar tkwił w jej rękach; paskudna czerń przesuwała się miedzy palcami aż dłoń znalazła się na jego ciele i uderzyła. Zawsze spadał. Spadał gdzieś, gdzie pełno było świateł telefonów i błysków fleszy, gdzie napierał na niego tłum ludzi.

Zawsze wył i kopał w przestrzeń; kręcił się po całym łóżku, nieraz z niego spadając. Później nigdy nie mógł zasnąć, więc do rana wiercił się po pokoju, obserwował poczerniałe niebo i udawał, że jego ręce wcale się nie trzęsą ze stresu.

Zawsze było z nim źle, ale dopiero od niedawna, gdy już praktycznie rwał włosy z głowy, mógł sięgnąć po telefon i napisać jedną, prostą wiadomość.

I dopiero od niedawna jedno z jego okien rozchylało się, gdy postać — trochę zmęczona, ale głównie zmęczona — w bohaterskim, czerwonym stroju w czarne kropki, zjawiała się w jego pokoju.

Od niedawna zimne od przebywania na zewnątrz dłonie, chwytały jego własne; od niedawna widział jak transformacja zostaje cofnięta, a maska Biedronki znika, kostium staje się najzwyklejszą piżamą; od niedawna słyszał mnóstwa czułych słów i widział najprawdziwsze współczucie w czyichś oczach.

Od niedawna tylko w koszmarach był odrzucany, a na jawie paryska bohaterka przeczesywała jego włosy, robiła ze swoich kolan poduszkę i po prostu czuwała nad nim.


End file.
